From Pink to Blue
by floopyrocks
Summary: What happens when two bored girls agree to switch places and live each other's lives for a month? CHAOS! Will it change them forever? How will acting like a total opposite of you change them? Rated T CUZ I'M HYPER! :D
1. Are You Getting Bored Too?

**Luke: FLOOPZ! WUT YOU DOIN? ARE YOU NUTS?**

**Me: I know, I know, I know! I've got waaaaaay too many stories going on right now but I've got a good idea! And ya, wipe-your-tears told me to write my ideas down in my notebook BUT I CAN NOT CONTAIN THIS IDEA ANYMORE SO HERE IT IS!**

**Luke: Just to let you guys know, Floopsters had atleast 5 cans of Coke… so she's like really hyper right now.**

**Me: YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME BEING HYPER?**

***Luke shrinks back* Luke: No… Okay and maybe a bit moody…**

**Me: WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM? I CAN BE HYPER! THERE IS NO LAW AGAINST BEING HYPER! HECK YOU'RE HYPER ALL THE TIME AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO TAKE PILLS THAT MAKE YOU CALM!**

**Luke: Okay… maybe a LOT moody. Wow… I have to admit she's more hyper than me… Then again it was a bad idea to give her like 5 Cokes…**

***I start bouncing off the walls almost literally* Luke: I'm just going to start the chapter.**

**Me: YOU GO DO THAT! *rips a piece of newspaper off of a newspaper and starts eating it* **

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon or Coke. *grabs newspaper hanging out of my mouth and the leftover stuff in my hands***

Chapter 1: You Getting Bored Too?

Third Person POV

Luna repeatedly tossed and turned in her bed. She finally gave up and stared at the ceiling for a moment. She sighed heavily. In the bed next to her Candace was sound asleep, or so she thought.

Candace wasn't asleep, she was trying to go asleep but Luna was making too much noise, twisting and turning in her bed and the racket of the bed squeaking under ever shift in Luna's weight didn't help much either.

The room was pitch black and Luna could barely make out the cracks of the ceiling that she had came to know too well. For the last few nights neither Luna nor Candace (although she wouldn't show it) could not get enough sleep. An endless train of thoughts paraded through her mind, preventing her to even close her eyes shut. _What am I doing with my life? _She thought.

The next morning Luna slowly climbed out of her bed and into the light. The day went by slow, business was slow as usual everything was just… boring. And Luna couldn't take it anymore. She groaned in utter frustration.

Candace looked at her with a look of confusion on her face. "Are you okay, Luna?" she asked quietly.

Luna nodded, lying.

"Are you sure?"

Luna sighed and put down her head, burying it in the clothes in front of her that she was laying out. "No." She lifted her head back up. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Candace, do you ever feel like you're not going anywhere in your life?"

Candace sighed and turned off the sewing machine she was working on and turned to Candace. "I feel like that right now."

Luna stumbled over to Candace clumsily almost tripping over her own two feet. She put an arm over Candace's shoulder and pointed her index finger at her sister. "So you feel my pain too?"

Candace shrugged. "I guess I feel your pain."

Luna's eyes suddenly lit up. "Wecouldswitchplaces," she quietly mumbled.

"What did you say?"

Luna turned to Candace, her eyes lit up like two lightbulbs. "We could switch places! Think about it Candy! It would be fun! Something NOT boring in our lives! I could act and look like you and you could act and look like me!" Luna declared.

Candace didn't seem too sure. "Well... I-I d-don't know."

"Okay if you're going to be me you're going to have to get rid of that stutter."

Candace stepped back. "W-what?"

"The stutter? It has to go 'bye-bye'," Luna said.

Candace sighed. "Fine."

And thus began going from pink to blue and from blue to pink.

**Me: So what do you think? :D I hope you like it! I'm going to go type up Chapter 2 right now! PLEASE R&R I NEED OPINIONS! *opens another can of Coke and starts to chug it* **

***Luke snatches away the can of soda* Luke: NO! NO MORE POP FOR YOU!**

***I growl and attack him***

***Bo walks into the room and shakes his head* Bo: uh.. yeah end of the chapter.**

**-Floopy and Luke... and uh... the awkard Bo at the end.**


	2. Flowers and Hair Dye

**Luke: BO HELP ME HERE!**

**Bo: I'm trying! *they're trying to calm me down* JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Luke: UGH FINE!**

**Luke: floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon *they tie me to a chair***

Chapter 2: Flowers and Hair Dye

Luna POV  
>I stood outside the door of our bedroom, my back pressed up against the hard wooden surface of the door. Candace was in there, taking a shower and putting the pink hair dye in. When I first gave her the dye she started to get worried that her hair was going to turn purple (pink + blue = purple? i thought it was red + blue = purple!) but I told her not to worry and pushed her into our room and locked the door from the inside. I turned around and pounded the door. "CANDACE! YOU ALMOST DONE IN THERE?" I yelled. Today was our day off so it was the perfect time to get ready to switch places with each other and luckily our grandmother, Shelly, wasn't here to question what we're doing and why we're doing it. There was no answer from the other side of the door so I turned my attention toward my hair. Before Candace had gone in the shower I had already changed my hair color to the color of Candace's hair or as the box called the shade: "Shy Blue". No wonder the color fit Candace so well.<p>

My hair was now dry and it was so long that it almost reached my butt. Now do you understand why I put it in pigtails? Plus pigtails go with everything. After Candace was done she was going to braid my hair and I was going to do hers.

Suddenly I heard the lock click and the door slowly opened to reveal a pink haired Candace. I smiled so big, that it started to hurt after a few seconds. Candace had already put on the clothes that I had given her: a dark reddish short dress that reached just above her knees and had a pink underlining to it, fish stockings (**A/N: Sorry I don't know what they're called!)**, dark red boots, and a cute red headband. I ran over to Candace and hugged her. "Candy! You look great!" I said.

I let Candace go to see that she was smiling and she almost NEVER smiles. "Ready for me t-to do your hair?" she asked.

I nodded. "While you're doing that I'll tell you how to act like me!" I offered. As we walked into our room Candace waved my suggestion off.

"Thanks for offering but I'm fine. I think I have a p-pretty good idea of how you act," she replied. I just stared at Candace for a moment, not understandnig what she meant. Ignoring the thought I sat down on my bed, Candace sat behind me, and started to braid my hair.

When she was done I ran over and looked at myself in the mirror and Candace looked back at me. I touched the mirror to make sure that it was still me. Candace made me wear a light blue collar shirt, a dark blue jacket over it, a dark blue plaid skirt, and brown boots. I had to admit that I actually looked kind of good.

Candace came up to me and looked into the mirror herself. Her pink hair still hung limp down her back. "You look just like me!" Candace exclaimed without stuttering.

I smiled at Candace, happy that she hadn't stuttered for once. Maybe this really was going to work.

Candace POV  
>After I braided Luna's hair she went to work on mine. She put my hair up in pigtails and inserted daisies in between strands of hair. Then to keep it all up she put a red headband on my head, then she sprayed putrid smelling hairspray all over my hair. When she was done she stepped back and admired her work. "Perfect!" she declared with a smile. I coughed a couple times and went over to the mirror. I almost died when I saw my hair. It was too poofy for the likes of me and just.. well... too much everything. But I atleast looked at the good sides. <em>Well it actually does match the outfit that Luna gave me, <em>I thought.

Luna came over to me. "Wow, I did good with your hair."

I nodded at her and told her what I had planned for the day. "Well, you're not doing much today, probably just sewing up some things and-"

Luna interrupted me. "That sounds like no fun!"

I glared at her. "I wasn't finished. As I was saying you're probably going to sew up some things-"

"But I can't sew," she pointed out.

I groaned and held my head in my hands. "Fine. Then you can just hang out around here and organize things until 3:00 PM. At 3 PM, Renee is going to come by and you're going to go hang out with her for a while. Please do your best to act like me and don't give anything away!" I warned.

Luna saluted me. "Yes mam! Now here are your intructions: Kathy's going to come by at like 12:00 PM and you're going to hang out with her for the rest of the day." I waited for her to continue but she didn't.

"That's it?"

Luna nodded happily. "Yup! And you better be ready cause she'll be here like any minute now!"

I whipped my head around to look at the alarm clock and sure enough it said _"12:03 PM"_. There was a sudden knock on the door and Luna's face lit up. "She's here! Go answer the door and DON'T FORGET TO BE ME!" Luna reminded me. She pushed me toward the door, then ran into the back room.

I took a deep breath in and opened the door.

**Me: So taht's it! What do you think?**

***Luke pretends to wipe sweat off his forehead* Luke: Thank goodness you're calm now!**

***I roll my eyes. Bo is passed out on the floor* Me: See ya till next time! :D**

**Luke: BYE!**

**-Floopy and Luke**


End file.
